Kanto, Home of Adventures of Love and Dreams
by amourislife
Summary: This is a Pokémon Fanfiction for Amourshipping (The shipping of Ash) and Serena. about Ash traveling to Kanto to enter the league in order to challenge the champion league.
1. Chapter 1: The Fate of Kalos

Hello everyone. This is the start of my new fan fiction called "Kanto, Home of Adventures of Love and Dreams." Amourshipping is what brought me back to the anime and I decided writing a fan fiction would be a great experience. The events of this first chapter begin at the final move of the Kalos league. With that I enjoy this story.

"Things are really heating up here in the Lumiose city Kalos league Stadium Alain's Mega Charizard and Ash's Mysterious Greninja are almost at the breaking point the next move should decide it!"

Ash- Greninja this move will decide everything, I believe in you, let's finish this!

Greninja- Gren!

Alain – Charizard, everything is riding on this move, we shall be the strongest mega evolution team and protect the ones we love!

Ash – Let's finish this, WATER SHURIKEN!

Alain – BLAST BURN!

The two moves clash.

Ash – LETS GO!

Greninja's water shuriken breaks through and the explosion causes large amountsof smoke to form.

Announcer- Which attack hit, who is still standing!?

TThe smoke clears.

Announcer: Charizard is unable to battle Greninja wins, meaning the Kalos leaguechampion is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!

The crowd cheers wildly, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie cry with tears of joy.

(That night during the ceremony)

Announcer: What amazing battles we've experienced here at the Kalos league, we now present Ash the trophy and title of Kalos league champion! We thank you all for coming to support these brave battlers, until the next time!

(After the ceremony, Ash walks outside to his friends)

Serena – ASH! (Runs to hug him.)

Ash – GUYS, SERENA!

(Serena hugs Ash)

Serena - You've done it, you've accomplished your dream, and you're a PokémonMaster.

Ash – Thank you Serena, but I'm not a Pokémon Master yet. I need to win theChampion league first.

Serena – Oh, well I know you won't give up. (Well now's as good a time as any.) Ash,I've wanted to tell you for a while,

Ash – Yeah Serena!

Serena – I,

Explosions go off all over Lumiose City and squishy jumps out of Bonnie's bag.

Bonnie – Squishy where are you going!

Squishy runs and absorbs cells to transform into 10% Zygarde and rushes to PrismTower. Ash sends out his Pokémon. Pikachu rides Talonflame, Goodra rides Noivern,and Hawlucha flies along with them to Prism tower following Zygarde. Ash and Greninja trigger Bond Phenomenon and follow along.

Clemont – We need to follow, as the Lumiose Gym leader I must protect the – How'll we get there?

Helicopter flies down with Diantha, Clembot, Meyer and Professor saw the explosions and Zygarde, and remembered Olympia's Prophecy.

Clemont – That's right now, let's get to prism tower and stop Team – What do you mean Team Flare!

Clemont – They were after squishy when we first saw them and if squishy is rushing there now there must be something wrong.

At Prism Tower)

Ash – Lysandre, What are you doing with Team Flare.

Lysandre – Why hello Champion, with the mega evolution energy Alain helped us collect we'll bring Kalos, no, the entire world to human extinction, Pokémon can't live in peace with Humans.

Alain – (Flying on Charizard.) YOU USED ME! Lysandre I thought you were using the energy for peace.

Lysandre – I am, I'm ridding the world of humans to make peace for Pokémon,Maron's Chespin also made a full recovery. And you're stronger, aren't you. You can now protect those you love, what part of that is a lie?

Alain - You're right I've become strong, and now I'll protect the ones I love. Humans and Pokemon deserve to live in peace! Through battling in the Kalos league and especially with Ash, I've seen the bond between people and Pokemon. Ash, I'll take care of Lysandre get Zygarde back and save Kalos.

Ash and his team approach Zygarde 2 only to find it's under Team flares control. Zygarde 1 fight Zygarde 2 clashing with the powerful forces of nature. They continuously fight bringing Bonnie to tears.

Bonnie: SQUISHY NOOO!

Clemont: We'll help squishy Bonnie! *Turns to the control ray* That's it! Luxray Electric Terrain!

Luxray: Lux RayRay!

Clemont: Distract Team Flare!

As Luxray distracts Team Flare, Clemont sneaks over to the control machine anddeactivates it negating Team Flares control. As soon as this happens, the two Zygarde realize that Kalos is on the brink of destruction and merge to form complete Zygarde.

Zygarde does its best to stop the chaos through the city and when Lysandre distracts Charizard to attack Zygarde Ash gets in the crossfire and sacrifices his life as he always does.

Serena then jumps out of the plane and once Ash has been hit.

Serena – (Grabs Ash) ASH, ASH, WAKE UP!

Ash – (weakly) Serena, Lysandre wants peace yet is causing so much chaos. As long as this continues peace is never going to come.

Ash faints and Serena yells to Lysandre what Ash says, her Braixen evolves and relentlessly battles Lysandre's Pyroar. Lysandre then sends out Gyarados and uses its Mega evolution. Serena's rage is so powerful, that her Pokemon defeat Lysandre's Gyarados easily.

AAfter much struggle, Lysandre admits defeat and the Lumiose police take him and Team Flare to jail.

Ash lays on the ground unconscious.

Serena – ASH! ASH!

Zygarde – He sacrificed his life for the sake of order and has proven throughout his journey that Pokémon and people can live together. Serena you want him back right?

Serena – (deep in tears) YES!

Zygarde revives Ash and Serena hugs him in relief.

Zygarde - Ash, you have truly past the test that has been presented by you and your

Pokemon's bond. You have shown, that people and Pokemon can live in peace.

\- Serena, you have demonstrated great courage and determination in pursuing your ideals. You have truly grown on this journey.

\- Clemont, you have always been very helpful. You care for people and Pokémon greatly, and use technology in a positive manner to benefit both human and Pokémon.

\- and little Bonnie, you care so much for Pokemon and will do anything to save them.- I was a stranger when I met you and was like Lysandre.

Bonnie - starts tearing up

Zygarde - I thought humans were untrustworthy, but you opened my eyes.

Bonnie - Please don't go Squishy, I mean Zygarde, I love you!

Please don't worry Bonnie, I will always be your little squishy. Now I must go, I will

always be there for you. *Zyagarde's cells split and return to their homes.*

Diantha – Ash are you alright?

Ash – Yeah I'm fine.

Diantha – You were very brave, if you win the Champion league you'd make a great Champion.

Ash – Thanks but I just remembered, during my travels in Sinnoh, a member of the elite for told me that to enter the champion league, I must win my home league. I'll win in Kanto then come back and challenge you.

(Later at the airport)

Serena – (On the phone with her mom.) Hi mom, Ash is going to Kanto to challenge the league there and if it's fine I'd like to go with him.

Grace – (In her mind) you know, life in Kanto wasn't so bad, why'd we ever move. (Out loud) Sure Serena, it should bring back great memories from you and Ash's childhood.

Ash – Well it was great traveling with you guys.

Clemont– Ash we'll miss you but I must stay here to tend the Gym.

Bonnie – Ash I hope we'll meet again.

Ash – I understand.

Clemont - I promise I'll get stronger and come back to challenge you.

Bonnie - and when I'm a trainer, I'll battle you and maybe even beat Clemont!

Ash - I look forward to it!

Clemont - Well, I'll be seeing you!

Bonnie - Goodbye Ash!

Ash - Goodbye guys!

Ash and Serena are now alone.

Serena – Hi Ash.

Ash – Hi Serena.

Serena – (Starts crying) I guess you're leaving; you've accomplished so much yet you're not yet satisfied. That's what amazing about you always reach for new heights.

Ash – Serena, are you sad because you think you're not good enough for your dreams.

Serena – It's partly because I'm envious of you, but Ash this entire journey I've dropped hints about loving you but you never noticed. DO YOU NOT LIKE ME OR ARE YOU THAT DENSE!

Ash – Serena, (Starts crying) I'm so sorry, to be honest I've loved you just as much but I thought you wouldn't accept me. Am I that dense? (Wipes his eyes and half-heartedly asks) Will you come with me to Kanto as my girlfriend?

Serena – Ash YES. Kisses Ash then takes his hand and walks.

While walking and on the plane, Ash's expression was darkened (Remember when he left misty and was running away.) and Ash was continuously in tears. This worries Serena who hopes that Ash truly loves her.

Thank you for all the support that has been put into this first Chapter. If you have yet to notice, this story will have a few nostalgic nods to the anime. I will upload on a random basis and will slow down starting Wednesday since I start school then.


	2. Chapter 2: Kanto's Gate of Adventures

Thank you, to all of you who supported chapter 1, this is my first fan fiction and to have such support makes me feel great. I will do my best to make this fan fiction meet your expectations and I hope you'll continually support me. Lets start.

Captain - We will be landing in cerulean city momentarily. We thank and hope you'll fly with us again.

Serena – Kanto! This feels just like it did the last time I was here.

Ash – (disappointedly) yeah, just like home (Starts walking)

Serena – Ash! Wait up! Is something wrong? Ever since you and I had that talk you've been so... distant.

Ash: (reluctant) I'm fine.

Serena – Ash if you have something to say, say it.

Ash – It's not your fault. I'm just mad at myself for causing you so much grief.

Serena – Ash, everything you're saying is right, (starts to cry) you were dense and that made things so hard for me. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN, YOU AREN'T YOURSELF, YOU'D NEVER GIVE UP LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF AND REALIZE, I LOVE THE REAL YOU. (Cries harder but talks softer.) You always inspired me to never give up its that side of you that won the kalos league, it that side of you I fell in love with.

Ash – Serena, I guess you're right (In his mind) Serena is right but I don't think the real me still exists, (out loud) Alright Serena before The Kanto league begins, let's go to Pallet town. I can introduce you to my mom.

? - (Outside while the couple walks past the gym) Hey is that, ASH!

Ash – is that… Misty.

Misty – What's up? Who's your friend?

Serena and Misty introduce each other and Misty invites the two of them in for the show.

(After the show)

Ash – So it's been awhile what's up.

Misty- Well gym life's pretty okay what are you doing in Kanto?

Serena – You see ash won the Pokémon league in Kalos so he's come here to win the Kanto league then challenge the champion league.

Misty - It's about time Ash.

Ash – Yup, I finally did it.

Misty - Well there's that and, Serena if I may pry, you and Ash are more than friends right?

Serena - More or less.

Misty – Ash is quite dense huh?

Ash – (gets another disappointed look)

Misty – Ash are you okay?

Ash – Misty, may I speak to you in private.

Misty –Sure.

(In the other room)

Misty – Ash what's with that look on your face?

Ash – (tells the story about Serena telling him how dense he is as well as the real ash speech) Now I don't know if I'll ever be the same again.

Misty – You sure have grown, tell me when you asked Serena to be your girlfriend, did you mean it wholeheartedly?

Ash – To be honest no, Serena's amazing and I truly love her but no matter what she says I don't think I'm good enough for her.

Misty – ASH KETCHUM! Snap out of it you've grown and by the looks of it into an admirable person. The real you is still in there and if you don't get your act together you'll lose her. You're lucky she's so loyal to you.

Ash – You're right, one more thing, don't tell Serena about any of this she may get kind of worried.

Misty – It's alright I won't say anything.

Later,

Misty – Serena what's your dream other than Ash.

Serena – I want to be a top Pokémon performer.

Misty – Is that so, about a year ago showcases became popular in Kanto and the current Kanto Queen is actually a young girl named Yellow. Also there's a showcase tomorrow here in the Cerulean City Gym.

Serena - That's quite interesting may we stay here until then.

Misty - No problem I'll get the guest room ready.

Tomorrow during the freestyle performance.

Pierre (Kalos Pierre's cousin) - The final performer the runner up of the Kalos region Master Class, it's Serena!

Ash – Serena. (Midway through the performance in Ash's mind) Serena's performances always seem to make me smile, perhaps there's hope for my true self to return.

After The Performance

Serena – Ash I did it.

Ash – Amazing Serena! I knew you could do it.

Serena - Thanks Ash!

Ash - No thank you Serena. Your performances are amazing and always make me smile.

Misty - Great performance Serena. You used the water stadium in an amazing way. Well I'd love to stay but I have a gym battle to get to, have a great journey you two. (Grabs Ash and whispers) Good luck.

Ash – Thanks, alright Serena let's go to Pallet town.

Serena – Alright! I can't wait to go back there. After all that's where we met.

While walking Ash smiles but is still thinking on the inside that he's not good enough for Serena, but the cerulean city experience brought Ash's true personality to show itself with a shimmer of hope.

That's Chapter two, sorry if it was too short but I'll be doing a lot of these, the next part will probably take place in or en route to Pewter City. If I get map accuracy wrong it's because I want more time and places to add amour moments. Once again thank you and please continue to support this fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories of Love and Tragedy

Thank you, to all of you who supported chapter 2. I realize it was quite short and I will try to make the rest longer. To those pokeshippers who hated back then, I wasn't bashing, I just wanted to add a cameo to assist with the plot. I honestly don't like pokeshipping, but that is my opinion and I'll try to keep the story unbiased. Keep in mind this is an amourshipping fan fiction and other ship fans should expect to have their favorite ships looked past. Well filler galore lets go.

As Ash and Serena having left Kalos, to travel in Kanto, are now traveling route 3 on their trip to Pallet town. Ash and Serena have seemed to be clear about their relationship but deep down Ash still has his doubts.

Ash – (in his mind) I know Serena thinks I'm back, but I don't feel myself just yet.

Serena – It looks like there's a bike path nearby where you can rent a bike.

Ash – (slightly oblivious) huh, oh, sounds like a great idea I'd love to do that.

Serena – Are you really alright, I know that you've said you're yourself now but still, you know how worried I can get.

Ash – (in his mind) If I snap at her she'll know something's wrong, I need to sound confident. (Out loud) Please Serena, don't worry; ever since your performance you've brought out the real me.

Although Ash doesn't truly trust himself he was telling the truth. Serena's performance had brought Ash's true personality to show itself.

Ash and Serena arrive at the bike path entrance.

Ash - Hello, we'd like to rent a couple of bikes.

Attendant – Alright then, speaking of couples, we have two-seaters.

Serena – uh, uh

Ash - Serena? "Nods"

Serena – We'll take the two-seater.

Attendant – Alright then have a good ride. You can return the bike at the check-in station on the other side of the bike path.

Ash – You want to sit in front or on back Serena.

Serena - Um (In her mind) Ash has been acting quite strange, if I sit in front, I can keep an eye on Ash through the mirror. (Out loud) I'll sit up front.

Ash – Okay then let's go Serena.

Serena – Right!

While on the path Ash and Serena talk about their memories of Pallet Town, these bring up some interesting conversation.

Serena – So Ash, do you miss Pallet town?

Ash – Well of course I do I always remember Pallet town When I travel. Speaking of home, if you're from Kalos, why'd you come to Pallet Town for summer camp?

Serena – Ash you really are de (stops) forgetful.

Ash – Say what?

Serena – You were a bit older than me but I used to live in Pallet Town as well. If I'm not mistaken, I was your neighbor.

Ash – Is that so?

Serena – Yeah, I always thought you were nice and cute, but when we were in summer camp and you helped me out in the forest, well I knew I had feelings for you and wanted to be more than your friend.

Ash – (sullen) Oh yeah

Serena – Oh Ash, you have that look again.

Ash - I'm sorry I've always been so dense, I know it's not a problem for you but I still can't forgive myself.

Serena – Oh Ash.

Ash – It's not a problem. '

Serena – We were seven, I wouldn't have cared. You helped me out and that's what counts.

Ash – Thanks, (In his mind) I still don't believe in myself completely. (Out loud) So why'd you move to Kalos if it's so peaceful in Pallet Town.

Serena – Well Vaniville Town is quite peaceful but my mom moved there when she married my dad.

Ash – Oh yeah what happened to your dad.

Serena - (has Ash's disappointed look) Well you see (starts crying)

Ash – Serena?

Serena – (still crying) I'm sorry my, dad died when I was eight, two years before my journey. When I was seven he had worked for the Kalos power plant. They were experimenting with radiation in collaboration with Lysandre Labs and he unfortunately got infected with radiation sickness. Much like Maron's Chespin. Back then there was no good treatment for this kind of situation so a few months and he eventually died. I was heart broken and from that day on and my life was never the same. All I ever did was train for Ryhorn racing day to night. My mom and I both felt empty after this day, but when I met you on this journey you brought so much happiness into my life.

Ash – Serena, I'm so sorry, I was a source of happiness and inspiration for you and now that side of me is drifting away.

Serena - Oh Ash

Ash – It's fine, hey theirs the check-in station. (In his mind) I was Serena's inspiration; I really hope that side of me will return.

Attendant – Thank you for renting the bike we hope to see you again.

Ash – I'm sorry you're father died and that I made you talk about it.

Serena – Well I'm glad I got to let it out and that you were there to brighten my life.

Ash – Well you do the same for me Serena, we should be in Pewter City soon, is there anything going on there soon.

Serena – Let me see, there's a Pokémon contest taking place.

Ash – If you want to be a great performer, it's an amazing experience.

Serena – Do you know how it works?

Ash – Actually I've competed in a few.

Serena – Oh, could you teach me the basics?

Ash – Sure thing

Ash then describes to Serena the format and goal of contests as well as about the Grand Festival.

Serena – Sounds like a showcase except with battles, it'll be great experience.

Ash – if you want to enter you can have my contest pass, I don't use it anyway.

Serena – Thanks.

Serena gets the pass approved for her to use and the contest begins. She passes the theme performance with flying colors. Now comes the hard part, the battle stage.

Ash –Don't worry Serena if you remember to smile and use your moves creatively.

Serena – Thank you Ash!

Serena enters the arena and does amazingly well. She uses Delphox's and Sylveon's beauty with much creativity and spirit.

The timer ends and Serena is declared the winner. She then goes on to continue to the finals and pulls off a victory. After the contest Ash congratulates Serena for her win.

Ash – Amazing Serena, you managed to win again.

Serena – Thank you Ash!

Ash – How'd you do so well for your first time.

Serena – It's because of you, you're always so confident and I've learned to battle like you. You bring out the best in me Ash!

Ash – The same goes for me Serena!

Both smile and walk over to the Pokémon center. When they arrive Ash hears a familiar voice and turns to see his old friend.

? – Hey Ash!

Ash – Brock, how've you been.

Brock – I've been doing well. I saw you at the contest arena and wanted to see you.

Ash – Who were you cheering for there?

Brock – Well,

Ash – Let me guess, looking for girls?

Brock – Eh, you got me. Speaking of which who's this fine young lady.

Ash - Oh, this is my girlfriend!

Serena – Hi, Serena's my name! So you're Brock the Pewter Gym Leader.

Brock – Yeah, so Ash what's up.

Ash – I actually won the Kalos league believe it or not.

Brock – Well it's about time! What's happening now.

Serena – Well Ash remembered that he couldn't enter the champion league unless he won his hime league.

Ash – So we've decided to come here to challenge the champion league of Kanto.

Brock – That's great. So Serena.

Serena – Yeah?

Brock – You're a coordinator, if I'm not mistaken?

Serena – No actually I'm a Pokémon performer. I just thought entering a contest was a good experience.

Brock - So how'd you two meet?

Ash – When I went to journey in Kalos Serena saw me on a news story.

Serena – It turns out, that we've known each other since we were young.

Ash – I was quite dense,

Serena –Although, he came around eventually.

Brock – That's great. (In a serious tone) Now Ash, I need you to come with me.

Ash accepts and goes with Brock to another room.

Brock – I have an important question for you.

Ash- Yeah?

Brock - How'd you get Serena. What's your secret?

Ash then get a depressed look one again.

Ash – To be honest I have Serena completely, but she doesn't have me. That worries her. (He then tells Brock about the situation.)

Brock – Ash, she became your girlfriend despite you not asking as yourself.

Ash – Yeah?

Brock – That means she believes you're still in there. Just keep talking to her you'll be yourself in no time.

Ash - Thank you Brock.

They go outside and after much conversation eventually rest. The next morning they say farewell to Brock and continue the journey to Pallet Town.

Ash - Serena,

Serena – Yes Ash,

Ash – Thank you!

Serena – For what.

Ash – For never giving up on me.

Serena – Don't forget I learned that from you.

Ash – Okay then, TO PALLET TOWN!

With that, Ash has gained new hope for rediscovering himself. He and Serena will continue to get stronger and closer as the journey to Pallet Town continues.

Thanks for your continuous support, either chapter 4, 5, or 6 will have the first big event. After that will be another arc, or whatever you'd like to call it. If you haven't yet. I recommend amino to you for it's a great community app. There's even an amazing amourshipping amino that I am a part of (Screen name is Mr. Bacon). Most of my story ideas come from or are reviewed by a few of my friends there mostly from: Cheesyrob, Pokemaster, uli, Dave Palom, and superjordan1999. Feel free to join and follow us for we are a great community. Good luck ash and thank you hall for your support. Also the contests are more or less filler so I won't go into detail with them.


	4. Chapter 4: From Reunion to Regret

Thanks for all the chapter 3 support, by the looks of the reviews you all enjoy this series and you want it to go on. I'm sorry if I'm rushing especially he contests, Ill try to explain more in this chapter. Keep in mind, it is an Amourshipping fiction, so don't expect to hear the smallest details of things like the Team Flare arc. Warning : To increase continuality I give you the dreaded FILLER! Most of this comes based on a role-play that my friends on amino and me do. If you haven't noticed there's been some crossover s**t, but that just enhances the story I won't go that far overboard. Adding filler may be a mistake but oh well lets begin.

Ash – We should be in Viridian forest soon, of course we have to go through Viridian forest though.

Serena – Alright, do you have any friends in Viridian City?

Ash – Come to think of it, Gary, my old rival is the new gym leader there.

Serena – Really, is that so?

Ash – Yeah he's much stronger than most of my rivals, but Alain, that could be a different story.

Serena – Well I sure would like to see a battle between you two.

? – Outta the way!

Serena and Ash – Huh?

? Rides past on a bike.

Serena - That guy must have missed the bike path.

Ash – Well so long as you're safe I couldn't care less.

Serena – Oh ash!

Ash - Trust me it's the real Ash!

Ash and Serena – (thinking) I know that's not true Ash is/I am still not the same.

Serena - Hey it's that guy who almost ran us over, * points at 5:00"

Ash - *Walks over – Hey you,

? – Turns

Serena – looks like you crashed into that tree.

? – So what if I did!

Ash – That's what you get for almost running over my girlfriend!

Serena – Ash, that's not necessary,

? – No, he's right, sorry. I'm Brendan, nice to meet you.

Ash – Well, I forgive you, I'm Ash, and this is my girlfriend Serena.

Serena – Pleased to meet you!

Brendan – You too, wait, Ash, * pulls out phone* hello, May,

Ash – wait, did he say…

Brendan – uh who's that guy you told me about? He traveled with you? Ash right? K thanks!

Ash – Was that who I think it was?

Brendan – You know May from Petalburg City?

Ash – Uh yes why do you ask?

Brendan - She's actually my girlfriend

Ash – Really, I thought she'd start dating Drew?

Brendan – Whoever Drew is, he's nothing compared to me.

Ash – Right.

Serena – So what brings you here to Kanto?

Brendan – May and I are here to enter contests.

Serena – Where is May?

? – Right here. Brendan I told you to slow down.

Ash – Hey May!

May – ASH!

Serena – So you're May!

Ash – This is my girlfriend Serena!

May – Nice to meet you, I assume you've met Brendan.

Ash – yeah (stomach rumbles) uh-oh

May – Why am I not surprised (stomach rumbles)

Serena – Well, time for lunch!

Brendan – I'll make chicken!

May – Why am I not surprised!

Brendan makes the chicken and everyone enjoys. Ash and May are reacquainted and May talk with Serena about contests.

May – So you're entering contests too, huh Serena.

Serena – Well just for fun.

May - There's a contest in a nearby town.

Serena – Terracotta Town?

May – Yeah, they recently were approved for contests.

Serena – Ash is that fine with you

Ash – Of course! Terracotta Town, huh May?

May – yeah, I remember!

Both pull out there half of the ribbon.

Brendan - Then once I clean up and change, let's go!

May – Sorry, he's a neat freak.

Ash – And the shirt and tie?

May – Trying to make me jealous. That little skank!

Ash – Anyway, let's go. I know how upset you can get.

Serena – Alright let's go.

May- HURRY UP BRENDAN!

Brendan - What about my bike?

May – (Points to Ash) – This guy destroyed my bike like three or four years ago, and still hasn't replaced it.

Brendan – But May!

May gives Brendan a sharp glare!

Brendan – S- Sorry May, well let's go. Time's a wasting.

Serena – Uh, how'd you?

Ash – Just don't get her that way.

Serena – Really?

Brendan – She's a nightmare when she's like that.

May – (way ahead) HURRY UP SLOWKINGS!

All – Coming!

Serena, Ash, Brendan, and May go to the Contest hall in Terracotta town and explain the story of their ribbons.

Serena – So you too must have been great friends.

May – Right!

Ash – Hey, there it is!

Brendan – Finally!

Ash – All of you do your best!

The talent round begins and May is up first.

May sends out Glaceon and freezes the stage, Munchlax lies down and slides on the ice. Glaceon then uses mist. Meanwhile Munchlax uses solar beam and spreads the snow around the arena.

Brendan comes up for his performance and uses Blaziken and Sylveon. He uses sylveons attract and focuses them into a ball. Blaziken then uses fire blast and spreads the hearts while igniting them.

Finally it's Serena's turn. She begins with Pancham's dark pulse and Delphox's fire blast. The moves clash and create a beautiful sight. It is the followed with stone edge and flamethrower, burning and scattering the rocks. Pancham runs through with shades and unleashes a powerful, multi directional dark pulse scattering the flying rocks and mystical fire destroys them into shimmering pieces of dust.

Next comes the Battle rounds. Serena battles and defeats Brendan. When sylveon used swift, Serena's Pancham countered with stone edge. Dark pulse and fairy wind clash and from then on it was arm thrust vs scratch, and Pancham comes out the winner.

Vivian: Now it's time, May vs Serena, who will win.

Serena uses Sylveon and may uses Glaceon. Fairy wind and icy wind clash with equal strength. Sylveon lands swift and Glaceon uses ice beam in retaliation. The two fight hard until the final move, but Sylveon's fairy wind ends the fight.

After the contest.

Ash – You were all amazing, especially you Serena.

All others – Thanks Ash!

Serena – Kisses Ash.

Brendan – Well, we got to go, oh, I packed you two some chicken.

Serena – Thanks

Ash – Smells good!

May – See you Ash!

Ash – Bye!

Serena – Have a good journey.

Ash and Serena walk back and stay at the Viridian forest checkpoint and Pokémon center. They lay on the grass outside and talk.

Serena – You have so many friends Ash!

Ash – Yeah, but none as perfect as you. I remember the day we met, you wanted to see me, and well, know your dream is real.

Serena – Well, because you believed in me, I found a dream, and it's time to accomplish it! The place where we met, is where our dreams will come true!

Ash – Thank you for all your love Serena, and for all those memories.

(Both flash back to the happiest moments of their relationship.)

Serena – Remember that dance?

Ash - You wanted to Dance with me, but I let you down.

Serena – It doesn't matter, you taught me not to give up.

Ash – (sullen) Yeah, I guess

Serena - When did your personality start to develop?

Ash – Huh?

Serena - Your never give up attitude.

Ash – It's always been in my character, but lately I've been different.

Serena – I know, you have felt discouraged.

Ash – Serena, (tears fall) that's not it.

Serena – Ash?

Ash – I'm sorry

Serena – (Rolls over and kisses Ash)

Ash – (Keeps crying) Why?

Serena – Huh

Ash – Why do you love a fool like me? Even the dumbest of people would have known.

Serena – ( starts crying) Ash?

Ash –I'm sorry,

Serena – Ash!

Ash- Serena (hugs her as tight as possible) I am so sorry.

Serena – Ash, when you asked me out, did you mean it sincerely?

Ash – Do you want the truth?

Serena – Yes!

Ash – I, I can't,

Ash runs into the viridian forest alone, all Serena can hear, is Ash's voice, echoing, I'm sorry, you're perfect Serena, I'm worthless!

To preserve story traditions well as Pokémon norms, we've got a cliff hanger. I am busy this weekend and will try to upload the next chapter soon. Thanks for all your support and your positive reviews are much appreciated, the series has just begun, and there's already so many references. Some of this like the Brendan cameo, comes once again from my friends in Amino, over at the Amourshipping community. I encourage you all to join, and if you are part of our chat's you know what cameo may be next, leave your guess of who and how the cameo is used. I'd be glad to take suggestions into consideration, and I will do my best to have enjoyable filler. So once again, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Tragedy That Led to Love

Hello all my readers, I must say that even though I probably only have like fourteen to twenty followers on this story, I have exceeded expectations on follower count. So thank you for the continuous support, especially for you guys who have checked out the amourshipping amino. If you have, please tell me what you thought in the review section. Like I previously said, thanks for the positive reviews. I did notice that you wanted more detail, so I'll do my best, and thanks for being encouraging about it rather than insulting. Speaking of advice, be careful climbing trees because at the time of me writing this, I got stuck climbing one. So lets begin!

Serena – ASH! STOP!

Ash – (thinking) I'm sorry Serena, I don't deserve your love, I'm a terrible friend!

Serena – (thinking) What is happening to you Ash?

Ash disappears into the forest without Serena, his Pokémon, or even Pikachu. He runs continuously and fears he'll run back to a situation he'll only make worse. Meanwhile, Serena and Pikachu search for Ash in the cold dark night.

Serena – ASH! ASH! (Worried) Where could he be, not again, the Ash I love and admire is drifting away!

Pikachu – Pi, pikachu?

Serena – I'm sorry Pikachu, lets find shelter for now.

Serena and Pikachu find shelter in a nearby cave and continue to worry about Ash. Meanwhile, rain starts Ash sits outside on a log and thinks about all the pain he's caused Serena in the time they've been together.

Ash – I was a terrible friend. I don't deserve to be champion. Maybe not even a trainer. Serena, I'm sorry, you've done so much for me, and I've done nothing but ignore you. I love you, but I hate myself.

The two sit and worry all night long without sleep. They don't care how bad the weather is and continue to think and worry about each other. Serena thinks about how different Ash is, and Ash thinks about how much he has done to hurt Serena. They don't move a muscle and don't pay any attention to the outside world. The next morning:

Serena: That's it! Ash is still in there, and I'm bringing him back!

Pikachu – PIKA!

Meanwhile Ash continues to contemplate and ignores the Pokémon that have surrounded him worryingly. When Ash finally notices his surroundings feels an oddly familiar setting. He remembers a memory of a young boy who got lost in the forest. After that, the rest became blurry to him.

Ash – What does this mean? Why can't I remember my old life? Could it be that as my old self drifts away, so do my memories?

Serena runs frantically in search of Ash and eventually finds him on the log. She is relieved to see her love and frantically runs toward him.

Serena – ASH! YOUR SAFE! I WAS SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OKAY!

Ash starts crying and falls on the ground in tears. He feels to ashamed to face Serena.

Ash- I'm so sorry; I don't deserve to be your boyfriend. I don't even deserve to look at your beautiful face!

Serena – (calm) Ash, why are you doing this? I forgive you, come on, lets continue our journey.

Ash- I can't.

Serena – What,

Ash – I can't

Serena – Ash?

Ash – I can't

Serena – A- A – A…

Ash – I'm done traveling. I don't deserve this life I've had all these years. I'm no Kalos or Kanto Champion. I'm a loser. This journey is over!

Serena throws a dirtball at Ash and starts sobbing. This triggers a memory from the Snowbelle forest in both their minds.

Ash – Forget it Serena, I'll only hurt you more.

Serena – MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT! MAYBE YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS. MAYBE I SHOUDN'T GIVE YOU MY LOVE.

Ash- Thank you.

Serena- Now Ash, can we return on our journey as friends.

Ash – What!?

Serena wasn't talking to the person standing right in front of her, she was talking to the real Ash, she knew deep down, that Ash's true character was in there.

Serena – I know you're there Ash, the real you is still there, COME BACK!

Ash – SERENA, MY OLD SELF IS GONE THIS IS THE NEW ME!

Ash runs into the deepest section of the forest and Serena chases him in fear of losing him once again.

Serena – Ash, ASH!

Serena cries so loud, the whole vicinity of the Viridian forest, as well as Viridian City, could here it. Mean while Ash continues to run, hoping he'll lose his way and meet his end.

Ash – I can't go back, I was a jerk.

Ash stays alone for a long time, running and sitting, without any care for life or his surroundings. Soon, a lightning storm begins, and Ash still does nothing. Serena and the Pokémon find shelter and remember the times they had with Ash.

Thinking back to the day, she woke up to the peck of Fletchling's beak, she sees herself practicing Ryhorn racing and failing miserably. Later that day, she saw a news report where a boy jumped off Prism tower, risking his life to save his beloved friend.

Serena – You had so much courage, where'd it all go?

Ash then calms down and recalls memories of Serena, the day they met, Serena, a complete stranger, offered Ash so much help and advice. At the Ryhorn race, she went out of her way to teach him how to race, when he'd only met her the other day.

Ash – Why did you do so much for an idiot like me?

Serena then remembers how strong ash became throughout his journey. He always did his best during battle and never ceased to amaze when it came to unpredictable strategy. She admired him so much and wanted to be just like him.

Serena – Where is the Ash I admire?

Ash remembers the time in which he disappeared in reflection cave and met a mirror version of himself. From there he also saw a totally different Serena. They taught him that everyone could change, whether good or bad. Now he wonders:

Ash – Am I that Ash now? We promised to continue our journey together, what have I done?

Serena then recalled the dance; she had tried so hard to dance and express love towards Ash. Of course Ash knew nothing of Serena's intentions. During the double battle, they were and amazing team, it was through Ash's confidence that gave the Serena the will to continue.

Serena – If only I were brave enough to ask you before.

Ash vaguely looked back to when he'd caught a cold, how well Serena took care of him, he had been challenged to battle, and she even dressed up as him to keep him healthy. When Serena was in the Master class, she brought so much happiness to the audience.

Ash – You're love is limitless; I've just shrugged you off! You deserve to have one.

Both start crying and recall the memory of the Kalos League and Team Flares attack,

Serena – You fought so hard, and you never gave up!

Ash – You saved my life, and finally told me how you felt. Now I'm sorry for not understanding why you told me.

Ash walks to find Serena.

Serena – NO! We are friends and I will bring you back.

As this goes on, Ash soon falls off a ledge and just in time, Serena catches Ash.

Serena – Ash, are you alright?

Ash – I need something to hold on to, I can't keep my grip.

Serena takes her ribbon and uses it to lock their hands together. This triggers memories of their childhood and of the night under the pledging tree. The ribbon removes all doubts from Ash and gives Serena the strength to save Ash.

Ash once saved, hugs Serena tightly and cries. Serena does the same.

Serena - Is the Ash I know back?

Ash – I'm sorry…

Serena – Ash.

Ash - … for not trusting you and not believing in myself. I am truly my self again. I swear it.

Serena – Ash!

Ash – Now lets continue our journey as boyfriend and girlfriend!

Serena – Together, with this ribbon as a symbol of our love!

Ash – Serena, I love you!

Serena – I love you too Ash!

And with that Ash and Serena have reaffirmed their bond, with one blue ribbon, a whole relationship has been mended. Ash and Serena will continue they're Kanto adventure with new hope, strong dreams, and limitless love.

There's chapter 5! I hope that this detail is what you all wanted; since this is a more powerful story moment I hope that you enjoy it to the fullest. So leave a review of what you want or liked and I will look into that. One more thing, I placed a poll on amino where I asked if Brendan and May should make another cameo. The poll resulted 9 -1 on Yes. Now since you are my direct fans and critics, I want your opinion, so please leave a positive review. So once again thanks for all the support, and Chapter 6 is coming as soon as I get time free from school. Bye and keep amour in life!


	6. Chapter 6: A Performance from the Heart

Thanks for all the support on Chapter 5. I hope that I gave enough detail to each scene. Anyway, I have quite a limit in time as well as ideas, so as always the dreaded filler kicks in. So to make it interesting, I'll build on the showcases, and maybe even contests! So with that in mind, let's begin.

Ash and Serena have just exited Viridian forest and are almost at Viridian City. The two are now sure that their love cannot be any stronger and are continuing their journey as friends.

Serena - So Ash, your old rival Gary is a Gym leader now?

Ash – Yeah Gary's the Gym Leader in Viridian City up ahead!

Serena – Let's see, the Viridian Gym. Oh wait, hold on, and there's a showcase there too.

Ash – Is that so, are you entering. It's fine with me!

Serena - Really

Ash - Of course, your performances are the best!

Serena - Why not!

Ash - Then let's hurry, your performances always bring a smile to my face! I'm excited to see you do it again.

Serena – Oh Ash! Let's Go!

Serena and Ash then rush to Viridian City in order to visit Gary and enter the Pokémon showcase. Excited to see old friends and give an amazing performance.

Ash – There it is! Viridian City!

Serena – The showcase isn't until tomorrow. Let's visit Gary, then stay at the Pokémon center.

Ash – I think that's a great idea!

Serena and Ash both smile and walk into town towards the Viridian City gym. Ash is excited, yet skeptical about seeing Gary again; with the position of Gym leader he had some more bragging rights. The two walk over to the gym to see a much expected "I'm away" sign.

Ash – Well why is that not surprising, you can never come to the Viridian Gym and not see this sign.

Serena – Well then, I suppose now would be a good time to check out the stage.

Ash – That sounds like a great plan, we should have lunch there, I hear it's an outdoor stage! I can't wait for tomorrow.

Serena - Neither can I!

Ash - Like I said, your performances come from your heart and always make me smile *hugs and kisses Serena*

Serena – Why thank you, Ash! Your battles always inspire me to do my best. Also, that does sound like a good idea!

Ash – Thanks, now let's get a move on!

The two of them walk to a nearby restaurant and buy a picnic lunch to go.

Clerk: That'll be $35.67.

Serena – Give me one second,

Ash – Allow me *pays the money*

Clerk – Have a great day!

Both: Thank You!

The two of them talk as they walk to the showcase stage.

Serena – Thank you Ash, but it was no problem.

Ash – You showed me my true self, I only owe you as much.

Serena – It was no problem Ash, I'd do anything for you.

Ash – Thanks, now let's eat!

They sit on the peak of the hill nearby and eat Rice balls and many other delicacies of Kanto. After an amazing meal, the two lie in the grass and recall the great times Serena had as a performer.

Ash – The first time you debuted in a contest, you were so confident!

Serena – but I failed so miserably.

Ash – That was the day, you changed completely and wore the ribbon I gave you as a sign of your love for me! wThat's what brought the real me back!

Serena – What a day!

Ash – Your second time was amazing, and what you did with the dress, was so resourceful!

Serena – Well, after all, I learned from you. The time I won my second and third key, they both made me more passionate about performing. Eevee has grown so much in these last few months, I'm so proud!

Ash- You know I really think you should have won the master class. Your performance was much better.

Serena - Well, I need to learn how to give to the audience during my performances.

Ash – Well, I think you already have. You give me strength every time.

Both: I love you!

The two kiss and after some mediocre talk, take an afternoon nap on the grassy hill. After a couple hours, they wake up and walk to the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy greets them, and after dinner, Serena begins last minute showcase training.

Serena - Delphox Fire Blast and Sylveon Fairy wind! Pancham Stone edge!

The moves are used in perfect harmony and synchronization. They created a beautiful star that with a sot of dark pulse erupted into a shower of beautiful embers. Ash walks in and admires the performance.

Ash – Wow, looks great Serena!

Serena – Thank you so much, Ash!

The next day, the two of them arrive at the arena and sign up. Serena enters all three of her Pokémon. She, however is nervous as always.

Ash - No need to be nervous, you'll do great Serena!

Thanks, I just can't ever shake this nervous feeling!

She then notices a girl who seems very enthusiastic about showcases.

Serena – Hey Ash, who's that?

Ash – let's ask!

Serena – Hey there!

? – Why hello! I'm yellow

Ash – Nice to meet you, I'm Ash and this is Serena.

Serena – Hello, are you THE Yellow, as in the Kanto queen?

Yellow – Nice to meet you, and uh yes, I am in fact that Yellow!

Serena - Oh wow, it's so nice to meet you! So what are you doing here?

Yellow - I'm just observing for rivals.

Ash – Well Serena is really something else, so you should watch her!

Yellow – Sounds good! So where are you from?

Ash - I'm from Pallet town.

Serena - I'm from Vaniville town in Kalos!

Yellow - I guess you know Aria then!

Serena - Oh yeah, I actually lost to her in the Master class finals in Kalos.

Ash - But she did very well!

Yellow - That's great, I think we should go now.

Both: Right!

Yellow follows Ash into the stands and awaits Serena's performance. Serena passes the theme performance with flying colors and it is time for the Appeals round!

She starts with Delphox's Fire Blast and meets the flames with stone edge. Sylveon uses misty terrain to attract the audience's attention and then uses fairy wind, flamethrower and dark pulse forming a bright rainbow!

The crowd cheers wildly and the round ends.

Pierre: Please light your glow casters and vote for your favorite performer!

Serena wins by a milestone and meets ash and Yellow outside.

Serena – I WON ASH! *Runs and hugs him*

Ash – You were amazing Serena!

Yellow – He's right, keep working hard and you may even beat me!

? – Long time no see Ashy Boy!

Yellow – Oh hey Gary!

Gary – What's up!

Thanks for the support guys, I know it was maybe rushed and short, but the non – filler events will be in great detail. I did my best to be very descriptive and I hope to get some good feedback as well some good ideas. So again, check out the amourshipping amino, and keep in mind that I'm in high school now so time is a bit scarcer. So thanks for the continuous support, continue to battle and ship, and I will see you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: The Badge of True Victory!

Sorry this took forever, but chapter 7 is finally here. I am in school now and I was also working on a remix for the Kalos League Finals. Its not the best, its probably the worst, but it came out decent. So not much else to say, lets begin!

Gary – Long time no see Ashy – boy!

Ash – Gary! I've been looking for you!

Gary – Oh yeah the sign on the gym, I've actually been out looking for you Yellow, ready for dinner?

Yellow – Right, I guess you and Ash have met?

Gary – Yeah we're old time rivals.

Yellow – That's great!

Serena – Hey there, I'm Serena!

Gary – Pleased to meet you! I see ash has finally found a girlfriend!

Serena – How'd you know?

Gary – Wait, Your saying…?

Ash – Yup *chuckles*

Gary: Well, we've got dinner at the best restaurant in the city; wanna make it a double date?

Ash: Serena?

Serena: Of course!

Gary: That fine with you Yellow?

Yellow: Of course!

The two couples walk to Oddish Garden while Ash and Serena catch up with each other. They talk about how Gary became gym leader of Viridian City, the strongest Gym leader in Kanto and Johto.

Ash – So how's being a gym leader, is it difficult.

Gary – Barely, I've only lost once!

Serena – You must be quite strong!

Ash- Believe me he is! He almost beat me at the Johto League!

Yellow – But you beat him!

Ash – Heh, yeah

Gary- Huh, you got lucky!

Ash – Are you sure?

Ash and Serena then tell Gary about the victory pulled off at the Kalos league. Gary is quite surprised and questions Ash in doubt.

Gary – Other than a witness, what proof do you have?

Ash opens his bag and reveals a trophy he won at the Kalos League.

Ash – see this, this is proof of my Kalos league victory!

Gary – Fine, I guess I believe you.

Serena – There's the restaurant!

Yellow – Alright, I'm so hungry!

Ash - Lets go then!

The four of them walk in, order dinner and talk about their relationships.

Ash: So Gary, Yellow, how'd you two meet?

Gary – Well, I was on my break from the gym and got bored. I decided to try watch a contest.

Yellow – That was before I became Kanto Queen, but because of him I was able to achieve that!

Gary – I was mesmerized by her performance, and rushed to see her after.

Yelllow – You were very confident but quite patient.

Ash – I'm having trouble believing that.

Gary – I had some hangouts with her and eventually, we expressed our felings for each other!

Serena – Wow, that's an amazing story. You to are a perfect match!

Yellow – Thanks!

Ash and Serena tell the story about how they met and soon the couples had finished their dinner and walked out.

Gary – Well, I have to get back to the gym, I'll smell ya later Ash!

Yellow – I'll go with you, seeya Serena!

Ash – Wait!

Gary – Huh, I challenge you to a gym battle!

Ash – Back when I earned an earth badge, it was from team rocket, not the gym leader! I want to legitimately earn that badge!

Gary – Then lets do it!

Serena – It should be good training!

Yellow – Can't wait!

The four of them go to the gym and prepare for battle. On the way Ash stops by the Pokemon center to take care of something.

Ash – (on the phone) Hi there Professor Oak, How've you been?

Oak – I've been great! So you're in Viridian City, I assume you either looking for or battling Gary!

Ash – Battling, so I'd like to switch my pokemon.

Oak – Whom did you have in mind?

Ash – The old powerhouse!

Oak – I see, I'll prepare the transfer now!

After the transfers are finished, Ash comes out and catches up with the others, who've gone ahead to the gym.

Ash – I'm ready Gary!

Yellow – I can be the judge.

Gary – No problem!

Ash – That's fine!

Serena – Good luck Ash!

Yellow – The 3 on 3-gym battle between Ash and Gary will now begin, either side may switch Pokémon, and all forms of battle tactics are allowed. Everyone Ready?

Ash and Gary – Yeah!

Yellow – Trainers, bring out your Pokémon!

Gary – Umbreon, Your up!

Ash – Pikachu, I choose you!

Yellow – Battle begin!

Umbreon starts with dark pulse, which is dodged by Pikachu using quick attack. Pikachu runs in for the attack and lands a hit to fast to dodge. Umbreon uses foul play and successfully lands a hit. Pikachu gets up and uses electro ball countered by shadow ball. Umbreon tries to finish the fight with giga impact and Pikachu does the same with thunderbolt.

Yellow – Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The first match is a tie.

Ash – You were great Pikachu!

Gary – Well done Umbreon! Blastoise, time to battle!

Ash – Charizard, I choose you!

Gary – Charizard eh, Blastoise has been waiting for a rematch.

Ash – This sure brings back old memories. Do your best Charizard!

Serena – huh?

Yellow – Ash and Gary battled in the Johto league in Silver town and these two were their last Pokémon!

Serena – I assume Ash won?

Yellow – Yup

Serena – Good luck Charizard!

Charizard roars

Yellow – Battle resume!

Ashes Charizard flies in to strike with dragon tail. Blastoise takes a defensive stance and uses withdraw stopping dragon tail cold. With Charizard at close range, Blastoise unleashes a hydro cannon and shoots Charizard into the sky. Charizard drops down using the momentum to strengthen its wing attack. This lands a successful hit on Blastoise. The two are face to face and Blastoise unleashes a powerful hydro pump countered with Charizard's newly learned fire blast. Utilizing the smoke, Blastoise launches a dragon pulse, but Charizard is able to break through with a combination of wing attack and dragon tail. Charizard attempts to settle the match with Overheat but Blastoise quickly withdraws and launches a powerful Hydro Cannon ending the match with Charizard defeated.

Yellow – Charizard is unable to battle; Blastoise wins!

Ash – You were amazing Charizard, have a good rest!

Gary – Nice job Blastoise!

Ash – The battle begins now! Greninja! I choose you!

Gary – So that's a Greninja, great, lets finish this Blastoise!

Blastoise once again takes a defensive stance and this time uses rain dance. This confuses Ash since it works to his benefit as well. Ash nevertheless tells Greninja to go in with aerial ace. Blastoise attempts to use with draw, but within a spilt second, Greninja was already making contact. While Blastoise was down, Greninja finished the battle with water shuriken.

Gary – Blastoise!

Yellow – Blastoise is unable to battle, Greninja win!

Serena – That's it Ash!

Gary – Blastoise return. Well, well, you've gotten strong Ash, but this will finish it! Electivire! Time to Battle!

Ash – Are you ready Greninja?

Greninja nods in response

Ash – WE WILL BE STRONG TOGETHER; LETS GO!

The two of them trigger the bond phenomenon and Greninja takes Ash's appearance.

Gary – What is that?

Serena – That's Ash-Greninja

Yellow – Ash-Greninja?

Serena – It happened when we were in Kalos!

Ash – It's the result of the Bond Phenomenon, a technique similar to mega evolution, where a trainer and Pokémon require a strong bond!

Serena –Only a truly worthy trainer and his Pokémon can unlock this technique. The Pokémon only answers to that trainer with certain properties., in Ash's case Greninja was seeking a trainer with love for Pokémon.

Ash - Let's finish this!

Gary – You're on!

Greninja starts with water shuriken and lands a powerful hit. Greninja tries to attack with double team but when Electivire uses Thunder, the rain prevents the attack from missing. Greninja then goes in with aerial ace and gets grabbed by Electivire who unleashes a close contact thunder attack. Ash then calls for Greninja to use aerial ace to escape, which proves successful. The two have a thunder punch and water shuriken face off and as Elective release another thunder, Greninja throws the shuriken to intercept it and blocks the remaining force of it with cut. The rain disappears and both sides are weakening gradually. Electivire goes for thunderbolt to finish things but Greninja uses double team and gets behind Electivire to use a combination aerial ace and cut. Electivire is on the ground and pinned down, then Greninja finishes the battle with a tremendous water shuriken. Electivire attempts to counter but fails and faints.

Yellow – Electivire is unable to battle, Greninja wins; the victor is Ash Ketchum!

Gary – You did well Electivire, return.

Ash – Great battle Gary!

Gary – You're not so bad yourself.

Serena – Great job Ash!

Ash – Thanks Serena!

Yellow – Congratulations Ash, Gary and I…

Gary – Would like to present you with the Earth Badge.

Ash – Thanks!

Later, outside

Gary – Guess you're on your way now huh?

Serena – Yes, we're off to Pallet town!

Yellow - Well you'll probably see us at the festival then!

Ash – Festival?

Gary – Celebrating your victory in the Kalos league!

Serena – I guess we'll see you then!

Yellow - Alright, Goodbye!

Ash and Serena – See you soon!

Gary – Smell ya later!

Okay, that's all for chapter 7! Don't get me wrong guys, I love writing these stories and will most likely continue writing them! If I do stop fro any reason I will tell you and if I keep you waiting for more that two weeks, I will make an announcement why. As always, try to support the amourshipping amino and this story. I thank you all for your continuous support and please tell me in the reviews how I'm doing. If I'm dragging along, I'll try to pick it up but keep a good pace. Finally, I will try to put chapter 8 out sooner, and for those of you who didn't appreciate me rushing the team flare incident, I've updated it to make it more interesting. So I encourage anyone who likes this story to read it again and give me your feedback! Thank you all, Keep shipping, keep battling, and I will see you later!


	8. Chapter 8: A Memory Relived!

Well here's chapter 8, I tried to get this out early, but I just didn't have the time. I tried working in my school advisory class, but no electronics, so yeah. If anything should be in a future chapter, don't hesitate to leave a review! Let's begin!

As Ash and Serena approach Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu reminisce in the old memories. Especially…

Ash – Remember Pikachu, this is where we first started our journeys as trainer and Pokémon!

Serena – Oh, yeah, I forgot, you and Pikachu started here!

Ash – We have tons of memories huh Pikachu?

Serena – You were destined to meet!

Ash- well, at the beginning, it was… rough.

Serena – huh?

Ash – In the beginning, Pikachu would never listen to a word I'd say. It wouldn't cooperate, and the pokedex even called me a stupid traveler.

Serena - Wow, that's rough!

Ash – Later on, we ran into a, er, problem.

Ash tells the story of how he and Pikachu learned how to battle and catch Pokémon.

Ash – I learned that Pidgey were typically easier to catch. I then saw a Spearow and since Pikachu refused to fight, I threw a rock at it.

Serena – Didn't come out well huh?

Ash – Nope, the Spearow attacked and eventually, we were being chased by an entire flock!

Serena – It's similar to when I was attacked by a Vespiquen on my way to see you. Luckily…

Ash – Pikachu got injured, and I borrowed Misty's bike to rush Pikachu to the Pokémon Center. On the way, the Spearow attacked again, that's when …

Both – Pikachu/Fennekin saved my life!

Ash – Wow, we do have a lot in common.

Just then, a group of Fearow swoop in and take Ash.

Serena; ASH! Don't tell me…

Pikachu nods to signal that those were the same Fearow.

Serena – We have to save Ash! Delphox, let's go!

Serena tells Delphox to use extrasensory to locate Ash, but no such luck. Pikachu then starts running as if it knew where Ash was.

*meanwhile*

Ash – Let me go!

The Fearow bring ash to a giant nest like area where he sees a swarm of Beedrill all surrounding a Vespiquen. (don't ask)

Ash – tries to pull out his poke balls, but is stopped by the Beedrill.

Serena, Braixen, and Pikachu search frantically for Ash and walk into a darker area of the route.

Serena – Delphox, remember when we started?

Delphox nods in response.

Serena - Well, we have no need to be scared.

Pikachu starts running in Ash's direction and leads everyone to the nest.

Serena – Ash!

Ash – Serena!

Serena attempts to free Ash while Pikachu covers her, and Delphox takes care of the other Pokémon.

The attempt is successful, but leads to another chase. Soon, the rain starts, and they continue to run. Soon they decide to turn around and fight, but the Pokémon overwhelm Pikachu and Delphox.

Ash – PIKACHU!

Serena – DELPHOX!

Ash the Fearow, Beedrill, and Vespiquen close in, Pikachu and Delphox lay helplessly.

Out of nowhere, Serena gets in the way. When Ash sees this, he reacts to keep the love of his life free of harm and shoves her out of the way.

Soon, Ash is struck and gets cuts from multiple Beedrill.

Serena – ASH! NO, NO, NOOOOO!

Ash – Serena, are you okay?

Serena, of course, but forget that, are you okay?

Ash – No, but all that matters, is that you are completely safe!

Ash faints and begins to bleed from many cuts.

Serena takes out a first aid kit and bandages Ash's cuts.

Serena – We need to get to Pallet Town!

Pikachu – PIKA!

Serena - Delphox return, you did well.

Serena takes a poke ball from Ash's belt and sends out Noivern. She puts Ash on its back and tells Noivern to follow her.

Serena – Hold on Ash! Pallet Town is close, you will survive!

(To be continued)

Sorry, if this was rushed you guys, this is a shorter chapter, and I will make all the future chapters longer, better, and on time! The new publish date for my fanfic is every Wednesday. If there is an issue or delay, I will put up an announcement chapter temporarily. Also, we got suspense! I'm not ripping off anyone with the "to be continued", so I wanted to make some suspense so that the story would be more interesting! Thank you for all the support, and if you didn't know, I made an amino, just for amourshipping fanfics. Thank you for the continuous support! Keep shipping, keep battling, and I will see you later!


	9. Chapter 9: The Pallet Festival Begins!

Sorry for leaving you guys on that cliffhanger, but I've been real busy, and with the recent speculation of Amourshipping going away within two episodes I haven't been having a good. I am currently working on a YouTube rant so yeah! This is sort of like chapter 8 part 2, so it will be as short as the last chapter was. Enough blabbering, let's get started!

After being kidnapped by a flock of Fearow, Ash and Serena were reunited, but at what cost? Following the forest Pokémon's' attack, Ash has saved the lives of Serena, and their Pokémon. Now he lays badly hurt, being rushed to Pallet Town…

Serena – Faster Noivern! Pallet Town is nearby, but we need to hurry!

Noivern nods in response and speeds up.

Ash – (weakly) Serena… Pi… ka… chu…

Ash once again loses consciousness and Noivern speeds up even more.

A few minutes later, they arrive in Pallet town, distressed to see there is no hospital nearby. She sees a mountaintop building that stands out, and brings Ash there.

Serena: (knocks on door) HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE? WE NEED HELP QUICK!

Oak – (opens door) Hello there? How can I… (Gasps) ASH!

Serena – He's in critical condition! Can you help him?

Oak – Get him inside!

Serena lays Ash down while Professor Oak treats and examines Ash's wounds. He notices many scars and cuts which he washes and bandages. Serena sees an eerily colored fluid coming out of ash's shoulder. She touches it and starts wiping it from his cut. She has many scrapes on her hand from falling on the rocky road. The fluid that turns out to be poison seeps in to most of the cuts on her index finger before she wipes the remainder of the poison off the surface of her skin. She then makes sure none of it is left in Ash's body and bandages the scar. She then sends out Sylveon to use its earlier learned heal pulse to help Ash recover. Ash starts to feel better and wakes up after about an hour or two.

Ash – AHHHHH! (Jerks upright) Where am I?

Serena – Calm down. (Holds Ash's shoulders) You're okay now.

Oak – Good to see you're okay.

Ash – Professor Oak! Good to see you. I guess I'm in Pallet Town?

Serena – Yeah! I brought you here and came to the lab for help. So how are you feeling?

Ash – Just fine!

The three of them assure that Ash is healthy and discuss Ash's Kalos journey.

Oak – I'm glad your journey was enjoyable, I'm so proud that you won the league.

Serena – I'm proud two! The journey was quite enjoyable. Ash was very inspiring. Also, shouldn't we visit your mom Ash?

Ash – Yeah! I bet she's waiting!

Oak – She was anxious to see you. You should go.

Ash – Alright then, Lets go Serena!

Serena – Alright!

Ash and Serena hold hands on the walk to Ash's house. They knock on the door to see Ash's mother in shock from Ash's injuries…

Delia – Hello? OH MY GOODNESS ASH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!

Ash – Long story, this is Serena, my girlfriend.

Serena – Hi there, yeah he got himself hurt trying to help out our Pokémon and I.

Delia – Well Ash, Serena seems like a lovely lady, but you shouldn't push too far.

Ash – C'mon, I've done worse.

Delia – That worries me a bit.

Serena – When you travel with Ash, you get used to it.

Delia – I suppose so.

Ash – Hahahahaha!

The three of them go in and Ash and Serena tell Ash's mom what happened, as well as how they met. Meanwhile, Ash's mom checks Ash's wounds frantically to ensure he is well.

Delia – Huh, did you say you went to summer camp here? What was your mom's name?

Serena – Oh, it's Grace.

Ash – Don't tell us…

Delia – We were neighbors before Serena turned three and they moved.

Both- Really?

Delia – Actually, Grace and I went to school together, then eventually we both settled our families in Pallet Town.

Serena – Ash, what about your dad? (FYI, these twists to the story aren't canon)

Ash – Hey mom, what did happen to dad?

Delia –Well, that is a question you should've asked earlier.

Ash – Huh?

Delia – We'll discuss it later. So Serena, you say you compete in showcases right?

Serena – Yeah!

Ash – Wait, mom, isn't tomorrow…?

Delia – Yes, tomorrow is the Pallet Festival! Again, not canon)

Serena – What's that?

Delia – It's a festival celebrating the accomplishments of Ash and Gary. This year, it was scheduled tomorrow alongside a Pokémon Showcase.

Serena – In that case, I'd love to sign up!

Delia – Also, I have a little surprise in store for you two.

Serena – Oh wow.

Ash – Can't wait to see.

Delia – You two must be starving, come on, I have dinner ready!

Ash – Alright! I'm so hungry!

Serena – Thank you Mrs. Ketchum!

Delia – Anything for my young man and his girlfriend. Also, Serena dear, Just call me Delia!

Serena – Um, alright then Delia.

The three sit down for dinner and recap Ash's plans for the Kanto, the Champion League.

Ash – That's great!

Serena – Do you know where the Kanto Showcase Master Class is?

Delia – I've heard rumors of it being in Celadon City, but it hasn't been confirmed as of yet.

Serena – Oh, okay.

Ash – well, we better get rest before tomorrow.

Serena – Right!

Delia – Good night you two!

The two of them sleep in Ash's Bed and talk for a long time about their future together. The next morning, they wake up and prepare for the day.

Ash – Ready Serena?

Serena – Yeah!

Ash – Mom, you coming?

Delia - I'll be there later today.

Both – Alright then.

They step out to be greeted by many townspeople as they walk by. Music starts playing and Professor Oak give his opening speech. He spots Ash and calls him up to speak.

Oak – And there he is now! Come on up Ash!

Ash – Oh okay, (Speaks welcomes, and shares his experiences in Kalos) Kalos was amazing! The Kalos league ended in victory for me and I met many new Pokémon as well as people, especially my beautiful girlfriend Serena!

Serena – (Walks up and takes Ash's hand) Hi there, I'm Serena.

She explains how they met and such.

Both: Please Enjoy The Festival!

Oak – Thank you Ash and Serena! Now, please enjoy the festivities and look forward to this afternoons showcase.

Serena - The showcase is in an hour, let's get something to eat, then get to the arena.

Ash - Good idea!

The two buy some lunch and eat on a nearby hillside peacefully. Then they go to the showcase venue so Serena can prepare.

Ash – Good luck Serena!

Serena – I'll do my best to get my second Kanto Princess Key, and see that proud smile on your face!

Ash – (Kisses Serena) Good luck

Serena – Thanks! (Walks to changing room)

Pierre (C) - Welcome everyone! To the Pallet Town Festival Showcase! We are pleased to have you here! Now let's begin with the theme performance. First we have Shian! Daisy, the proud sister of Gary Oak! And finally, Delia! The mother of Ash Ketchum!

Ash – MOM!?

Serena – Delia?!

Pierre (C) - The theme is Poképuff baking! Let the theme performance, BEGIN!

Ash and Serena have finally made it to Pallet Town, and in just time for the Pallet Festival! Will Delia pose a rival to Serena? Next time, the Pallet festival Showcase, will reach its climax!

Sorry this took so freaking long, I was very busy and I was making some AMVs for my channel. To those of you who were so patient, thank you so much! I tried to make this as detailed as possible to make it up. Oh well, that's about it. Have a good day, I'll try to finish Chapter 10 soon, or 9, I totally forgot. Anyway, keep battling, keep shipping, and as for Serena leaving, NEVER GIVE UP TILL THE VERY END! And I will see you later!


	10. Chapter 10: Amour day special: The Date

Hey guys, sorry about the time it took to do this. I'm doing AMV's full time. Don't worry, I'll keep writing this story. Also this will be a two in one chapter, I'll tell you why in a moment. I will be making AMV's and new chapters on rotation. I'll try make them weekly, but it depends on how long the AMV takes. Anyway Amourshipping day and halloween are coming soon, so I'll be making a chapter and AMV for each. (Maybe not a chapter for halloween, tell me if you want one in the reviews.) Since at the time of writing there are only 5 days left, I'm gonna wrap up the showcase and put the special in this chapter post. So I'll be real busy. Let's start.

(Part 1 - Chapter 10)

Ash - I can't believe my mom is entering!

Serena - Mrs. Delia?!

Pierre - Now performers, START BAKING!

Ash - Oh this should be easy for mom.

Ash's mom makes a pokepuff with pink dough, white frosting,and many berries for a sweet delicious treat.

Judges: These poképuffs were all so amazing, but the winner is clearly… DELIA!

Delia: Alright!

Daisy: Congrats Mrs. Ketchum!

Delia: Oh thanks! You did great yourself Daisy!

Daisy: Thanks!

Pierre: Congratulations Delia! Now let's move on to the next performance!

The theme performance continues and it is Serena's turn now.

Pierre: Now welcome, Anna, Ashley, and Serena!

Ash: Serena!

Pierre: 10 minutes on the clock, begin!

Serena makes a Brown Poképuff with sprinkles and white frosting. She tops it with strawberries and Kanto Kandies (Made it up).

Judges: There's no competition, they were all well-made... but Serena's stood out the most!

Serena: ALRIGHT!

Judges: You made a simple as well as delicious pokepuff, and worked in perfect sync with your pokemon!

Serena: Thank you so very much!

Pierre: Now let's begin with the freestyle performance! First up, DELIA!

Delia, Mr. Mime, her newly caught Flareon, and Ash's Oshawott walk onto stage.

Ash: That's what she needed Oshawott for!

Serena: What a cute Oshawott!

Delia: Oshawott, Hydro pump! Flareon, Flamethrower! Mr. Mime, Psychic!

Oshawott and Flareon's moves collide and Mr. Mimes psychic makes them spiral. It then condenses into a ball and explodes in a rainbow blanket of steam and sparkles.

Delia: Aqua jet and Flame Charge! Mr. Mime, reflect!

Mr. Mime's reflect spreads into a dome while Oshawott and Flareon spiral around with their moves. The reflect barrier is coated in blue and red-orange light that surrounds the four of them and erupts in beams of fire, water, and steam.

Delia: ALL DONE!

Pierre: Spectacular performance Delia! Now on to our next performance by Sera!

Serena goes up last.

Pierre: Now time for our last performance, by PERFORMER SERENA!

Serena: (Walks up on stage, bows, and jumps high with Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon) Braixen, use flamethrower! Pancham, use stone edge! Sylveon, use swift!

The moves collide showering them in shining embers.

Serena: Dark pulse, Fairy wind!

They collide and Braixen throws her stick to create a flaming spiral through the light of the others moves.

Serena: Time to wrap it up, use stone edge!

Braixen and Sylveon are boosted up with the stones.

Serena: Sylveon, Fairy wind!

Sylveon jumps off and creates a spiral of fairy dust.

Serena: FIRE BLAST!

Braixens fire blast spreads the pink dust throughout the stadium and ends their performance with a fiery star!

Serena: Finish!

Pierre: Spectacular performance, now on to the judging! Now please light your glow caster in the color of the performer you have selected!

One.

Two…

Audience: Three!

The brightly colored spheres travel across the stadium into the performers' keys, especially those of Serena and Delia.

Pierre, it's a close call, but the winner is…

Performer…

SERENA!

Serena: ALRIGHT!

Delia: Congratulations Serena, you are an amazing performer!

Serena: Thanks, you were quite impressive as well!

Delia: Why thank you!

Pierre: That's wraps up our Pallet Festival Showcase, au revoir!

*outside*

Ash: MOM, SERENA! GREAT JOB! (Hugs both of them)

Both: Thanks!

Ash: We should celebrate.

Serena: How about dinner at a nice restaurant!

Delia: You two go ahead, Prof. Oak asked me to come to help him with something.

Serena: well that's too bad.

Ash: I'll go out to dinner with you some other time mom.

Delia: Sounds good! (Walks off)

Ash: Ready to go?

Serena: Of course!

(Part 2 - Amourshipping Day special Chapter)

Ash: Hey Serena.

Serena: What Ash?

Ash: I just realized that this is the day we first met. Do you remember?

Serena: Of course I do, it's been almost a decade by now!

Ash: Heheheheh, so where do you wanna eat?

Serena: I heard there was a resturant nearby called the hungry snorlax on route 1.

Ash: Ya know, I think I recall seeing it on the way here.

Serena: According to the travel guide, they serve amazing steak and fish.

Ash: That sounds great! (Mouth waters)

Serena: Well let's go!

Serena Grabs Ash's hand and runs to the restaurant. They eventually slow down and see that Pikachu is very protective around them.

Ash: Pikachu, it's fine, those Pokemon won't bother us for a while.

Pikachu steps back reluctantly and jumps on Ash's shoulder

Serena: It's so cute how you want to protect us Pikachu!

Ash: Yeah Pikachu is very reliable.

Serena: Do you remember when we were in Coumarine City?

Ash: Where you made your debut and Oh…

Serena: Yeah, I cut my hair to symbolize a new start, but it was also so I could start fresh… with you.

Ash: Huh?

Serena: And when we were shopping the day before, I kind of wished, or hoped it were a date.

Ash: Serena… Let's make this a replacement date!

Serena: A-Ash… YES!

Ash: That's what I like to hear! So what do you wanna do?

Serena: Let's get dinner and then watch a movie.

Ash: Okay then, let's taste that gourmet magikarp and Miltank.

Serena: I kinda feel sorry for those Pokemon.

Ash: Yeah, you have a point.

Serena: Whatever, let's enjoy the night.

Ash: You're right. We're here.

Serena: Table for two please.

Waiter: Sure thing. *Walks them to a table*

Serena: So we'll get the Milkarp cooked special?

Ash: Sounds good!

Ash and Serena order the food and it comes in about half an hour.

Ash: It's so juicy!

Serena: So full of flavor!

*Five minutes later*

Waiter: (Sets down bill) Whenever you're ready, no rush.

Ash: I got it (Pays bill)

Serena: Thanks Ash, this was so good!

Ash: Oh it's no problem Serena! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

Serena: Let's get going.

Ash: Alright.

Both: (as they walk out) thank you

Waiter: Have a good night!

Ash: So what movie should we watch?

Serena: You know, why don't we just walk, there are still many open shops here at the Pallet Festival!

Ash: Sounds good, I've wanted to have a breath of home for a while.

Serena: You and Gary sure are popular here in Pallet Town.

Ash: Yeah it's too bad we're not here most of the time. Whenever we visit, we usually don't stick around.

Serena: Come to think of it, you should visit Vaniville Town.

Ash: Sounds fun, let's go there someday.

Serena: Yeah!

Ash: One more key.

Serena: Huh? Oh yeah! You know : What is it?

Serena: I'm actually considering entering the Grand Festival.

Ash: Well, it should be easy for you, and I hear it'll be at the Indigo Plateau so that's convenient.

Serena: Yeah, thanks Ash!

Ash: Well, let's get home. It's getting late.

Serena: One more thing.

Ash: Huh?

Serena kisses Ash. After a few seconds of shock, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

Ash: Serena

Serena: Yeah?

Ash: This has been the greatest day of my life!

Serena: I agree!

Both: I love you Ash Ketchum/Serena (is her last name Amour? idk)

The two head to Ash's house and sleep together peacefully until morning…

To Be Continued…

—-

Thanks for your patience guys. Also, if you saw episode 45 of XYZ, you'd realize, I predicted Serena entering Pokemon Contests! XD I really didn't expect that. Anyway, don't be distressed, she can always make her come back in Sun and Moon, maybe the contests will be moved to alola? Just as I always say, follow SatoSere's advice and don't give up! Thanks once again for your support and patience, and make sure to check out the Amourshipping AMVs on my YouTube channel: Dragon Master Bacon. Thanks guys, have a great day, keep battling keep shipping, Catch 'em all, and I'll see you all later!


End file.
